un camino lleno de luz y oscuridad
by nukiujy
Summary: bueno, bueno no voy a dejar que esta historia se dañe por un mal summary asi que lo unico que dire. multiver crossover naruto/devil my cry/ bleach/fairy tail/dragon ball (futuro capitulos) se utilizaran objetos caracteres pero nada de personas, Naruto/fuerte/inteligente y como siempre naruharem. lo se mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**hooooola ficteros como estan espero que esten bien, chicos como le prometi esto es reescrito de mi antigua historia "retomando el camino hacia la luz" pero me tome la modestia de reescribirlo ya que no me cuadro al principio y mientras pensaba en mas ideas para este fic me llego la idea de que naruto se separe de yami y unas cuantas cosas, chicos este fic a pesar de como era el otro los capitulos si van hacer largos no como los otros Y vamos con el capitulo**

**renuncia de derechos: no poseo ningun personaje,caracter o invocacion de naruto excepto el clan dragon y el elemento Murasakiiro no honō no yōso y el elemento meiton todo pertenece al maestro kishimoto si no fuera millonario solo los utilizo para hacer la historia, y vamos con el capitulo **

* * *

capitulo uno:sentimientos confusos, exámenes chunnin primera etapa,poder desbloqueado

vemos a un chico pelirubio durmiendo "pacificamente" en un apartamento pequeño estaba moviendose como si tuviera hormigas en cada parte de sus cuerpo por el sueño que tenia, este chico era conocido como uzumaki naruto gennin de konoha desde hace 2 meses

dentro del sueño

vemos un naruto en la montaña del hokage era una noche con bastantes estrellas y una luna llena pero de pronto una neblina densa empezo a cubrir a konoha - **sabes quien eres?**- dijo una voz tretica y oscura, mientras que naruto se quedaba quieto y dijo o mas bien grito- SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI GENNIN DE LA HOJA Y FUTURO GODAIME HOKAGE-grito el pelirubio mientras que aparecia una persona igual a el solo que cabello anaranjado,pupila roja y ojos negros( ya sabemos que es yami) con una katana o eso parecia ya que estaba formada por materia oscura**- respuesta equivocada! **- volvio a decir y en un parpadeo aparecio frente a naruto y trato de atravesarle el corazon de este, pero respondio con una espada de color rojo ( red queen de devil may cry 4) y se enfrascaron en un duelo pero naruto perdio y lo agaro del cuello y le dijo- **tu vas hacer la persona que destruira a konoha y asesinaras a todos ellos** - dijo mientras lo tiraba de la montaña de los hokages

luego aparecio en un bosque y una figura de un pelirrojo de uno 22 años con un traje de samurai que lo estaba mirando y al lado habia un peliblanco con el cabello hacia atras con una gabardina azul y una camisa negra como lo pantalones lo miraron y le dijieron- naruto,sabes quien soy?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que el rubio dijo que no con la cabeza- yo soy el kyubi no yokuo pero me llamas kurama- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio estaba en shock el zorro de nueve colas estaba ahi y lo saludo- asi que eres el kyubi- dijo naruto con un tono calmado mientras que el pelirrojo dijo asi es

y este de aqui es, verguil sparda- dijo el ahora llamado kurama, mientras señalaba el peliblanco que sonrio y dijo- mucho gusto naruto- dijo el peliblanco con una sonris,mientras el rubio lo saludaba y luego de que se conocieran y demas el pelirrojo dijo- naruto debes saber que te vamos a entrenar de aqui en adelante- dijo el bijju mas poderoso impresionando al gennin- si naruto, pero antes quiero que compartas mi sangres- dijo el peliblanco mientras que con un cuchillo se corto un poco el dedo y hizo lo mismo en naruto compartiendo sus sangre- bueno ahora despierta que vamos a entrenar mas tarde- dijo el bijuu.

ya en el mundo real( konohakagare no sato)

naruto estaba despertndo cuando nota que su brazo cambio a una forma muy extraña o mas bien demoniaca ( el brazo de nero) y grito- PERO QUE DEOMIOS!- grito el rubio al notar su brazo salto y volteo al espejo y vio otra cosa que lo hizo grtira-QUE CARAJOS- dijo el jinchiruki al ver como sus cabello se convirtio en blanco y lo tenia abajo en vez de puntiagudo y crecio su estatura de 1,50 a 1,80 era practicamente imposible hasta que-_naruto calmate es por compatir mi sangre yo tengo sangre de demonio- _dijo la voz de verguil mientras que el rubio le dijo-_como quieres que me calme si cuando vean este brazo y mi cabello que pasara! _-grito en la mente el rubio, mientras que vergil le dijo quese vendara el brazo ( naruto es igual a nero pero con las tres marcas en la mejillas)

_oye kurama, dime en que vamos a entrenar _- dijo el rubio mientras que el pelirojo le cayo una gota por la nuca al estilo anime-_no te acuerdas tus regalos que te dieron los dioses!_- dijo el bijuu mientras que naruto doblo la cabeza en forma de confusion- _kurama para eso mostremos las memorias de ese dia- _dijo el hijo de sparda, mientras que el zorro de nueve colas asentia

"FLASHBACK"

se ve un naruto herido que estaba en un charco de sangre con varios huesos rotos cicatrices y demas si no fueras por la criatura o el bijuu que tenia adetro ya hubiera muerto pero mientras que en la mente el rubio estba en un espacio blanco

esto..y muer..to- dijo el rubio apunto de las lagrimas, trrato de afrontarlo pero no fue capaz y se echo a llorar pero luego sintio una mano en el ombro- traquilo chico no estas muerto esta es tu mente- dijo una persona extraña con uno s ojos purpuras y anillados- a no que bien!- dijo pero lo ultimo lo grito, mientras que la persona sonreia- y señor cual es su nombre- prugento curioso el niño de la profecia- mi nombre es shiro uzumaki , pero me conocen como rikoduo sennin- dijo el ahora reconocido rikoduo sennin mientras que naruto se quedabe en shock- **shiro ya deja al niño- **dijo una voz femenina mientras que naruto volteaba y se encontraban tres mujeres hermosas.

la primera vestia un kimono dorado con unos soles decorados, tez blanca como la nieve unos pechos copa c y unos labios rosas quecualquier hombre moriria por besar( maldición ya me estoy convirtiendo como jiraiya) esta era la diosa del sol amateratsu, la segunda tenia un kimono purbura con flamas purpura y lunas en ellas tenia la piel blanca y tenia los labios pintados de purpuras con unas piernas bien bronceadas y unos pechos copa A esta era la diosa de la luna tuksuyomi, y la tercera un kimono negro con unos zorros negros en ella con unos ojos rojos y unas piernas bien bronceadas con unos pechos copa doble AA y unos labios hermosos de color negro esta era la diosa de la muerte shinigami

**NARUTO-KUN QUE KAWAII! TE VES CON ESOS VIGOTES-** gritaron las tres diosas a la vez mientras que lo jalaban y lo abrazaban en la parte donde jiraiya llamaria almohadas celestiales mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba y se volvia azul y a rikoduo le salia una gota tremenda en la nuca- ejem.. bueno naruto estamos aqui ya que tu tienes un papel importantes en el futuro y te vamos a dar algunos regalos- dijo rikoduo sennin con serenidad mientras que el rubio se sorprendía, pero luego dejaba eso- bueno mi regalo sera darte mi control de los cinco elementos y el rinnegan- dijo el rikoduo mientras que una energuia de cinco colores se metia en el y en un abrir de ojos tambien tenia el rinnegan- wou fantastico!- grito naruto entusiasmado, mientaras que las diosas tenian algo en mente "KAWAIII".

**bueno ahora mi regalo naruto, sera el contrato de invocacion de dragones **- dijo la diosa shinigami mientras le besaba la frente y aparecia en la mano de naruto el contrato que luego desaparecio,mientras que amateratsu se acercaba y dijo-** bueno mi regalo sera, una de las llamas derrivadas del las llamas del sol pero casi fuerte- **dijo la diosa del solmientras que una llama purpura aparecia enfrente de naruto y se dentraba en su cuerpo , mientras que naruto se habia sonrojado fuertemente-** y ahora el mio, creo que sera un dojutsu tendra similitudes con el byakugan y el sharingan**- dijo tuksuyomi pero esta no cumplio la forma de besar la frente si no que lo hizo en los labios para que naruto se sonrojara haciendo que el sonrojo de hinata la haiga ver una rosa-HERMANA!-grito amateratsu.

bueno naruto es hora de despertar- dijoel rikoduo viendo a naruto pero luego vio el ojo que ha sido cambiado de azul a negro con dos comas doradas en el, pero volvio a la normalidad- **espera naruto-kun mi hermana sparda tambien me dijo darte un regalo- **dijo la diosa shinigami que aparecio la espada red queen y una esfera azul que cuando naruto toco la espada se esfumo y la energuia dentro dentro de el- gracias shinigami-sama digale a sparda-sama que gracias- dijo naruto cerrando sus ojos y regresando al mundo real que habian pasado unas horas.

"FLASHBACK"

haaa cierto se me olvido, jejejej- dijo naruto rascandose la cabeza mientras que el demonio y el medio demonio le salieran una gota en la nuca mientras que kurama respondio- bueno desayuna y vamos al campo de entrenamiento no° 7- dijo kurma apareciendo asustando a naruto pero aparecio vergil tambien aparecio y asintio- esta bien vamos- dijo el chico mientras desayunaba y verguil le dijo- oye naruto no crees que debes cambiar ese mono naranja por otro estilo de ropa- dijo el peliblanco mayor mientras que naruto se atoro pero dijo que si

luego de veinte( campo entrenamiento numero 7)

kurama coloco una barrera de tiempo haciendo que el tiempo alli fuera mas corto pero rapido y en el exterior apenas pasarian un par de minutos, mientras que alli pasarian horas y el peliblanco empezo con- kage bushin no jutsu- dijo haciendo unos cuatrocientos clones.

mientras que kurama les dijo que iban hacer- bueno un grupo de veinte colnes trabajaran cada naturalesa de chakra,dando en total cien clones en el entrenamiento de manejo chakra elemental- dijo el bijju mas fuerte, mientras que los clones respondieron un "Hai" mientras hacian su ejercicios- bueno quieron que un grupo de cien clones trabajen en el manejo del Yokai ( energuia demoniaca) y otros 80 tratando de, desbloquear la red queen y manejarla- dijo verguil mientras que los clones dijieron hai y empezaron el trabajo- bueno un grupo de veinte clones van practicar en el manejo de control chakra y otros cien en el manejo de rinnegan- dijo el zorro de nueve colas.

mientras que naruto se quedaba debajo de la sombra de un arbol pero kurama hizo un jutsus katon que casi lo quema- ha no tevas a quedar ahi quieto, tendras de resolver la formula del contrato de invocacion de dragones y aprender el taijutsu de ellos- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que todos los clones hacian los ejercicios naruto le toco lo peor pero luego de cuatro horas, que afuera eran cuatro minutos logro decifrar la formula pero no tenia la forma de hacer los sellos pero lo intento y lo intento a los cuatro dias logro hacerlo( acuerdense que el tiempo es distinto) y invoco a un dragon que le dijo lo del contrato y como lo obtuvo asi que le conto y el dragon permitio firmar el contrato, los otros dos dias se dedico a aprender las katas de taijutsu. _draco no tsume taijutsu ( taijutsu de garra del dragon) _ la cual aprendio rapido las catas, cuando se cumplieron seis horas afueras y aca seis dias termino cansado y sus resultados fueron: el control chakra que tenia era de un chunnin bajo lo cual no le servia, las tecnicas elementales apenas las pudo desbloquear,el rinnegan tambien lo desbloqueo pero faltaba el desbloquear el Aisangurunigan ( ojo solar ironico) la red queen la desbloqueo pero en el manejo era pesimo, y la yokai no la desbloqueo.

bueno cachoro tienes bueno avances pero te falta mas concentracion y determinacion- dijo kurama mientras sonreia, mientras que naruto estaba acostado respirando pesadamente dijo-gra..ci..as- dijo naruto entre jadeos, mientras que verguil admiraba la forma del chico era muy entusiasta y determinado- oye naruto debes saber que me debes ganare en un combate para que te de a la yamato, eso fue la propuesta de mi padre para que yo te entrenara y combatieramos- dijo verguil con un tono serio y calmado, mientras que naruto sonreia- bueno cachorro descansa para, ir y cambiar esa ropa- dijo el bijuu con una voz burlona.

si, sera mejor ya que no le queda nada con el estilo de cabello- dijo naruto, mientras miraba su cabello, mientras que kurama y verguil dentraban de nuevo a el mientras que naruto partia a la torre del hokage para que hokage-jiji lo acompañara a comprar ropa porque si no iba con el no lo dejaban dentrar o comprar una ropa y asi fue a la torre del hokage.

Luego de 30 minutos en la torre del Hokage

vemos al hokage haciendo el papeleo de siempre cuando la puerta se abre y alguien dice- hola,hokage-jiji- dice un peliblanco, mientras dentraba el hokage dice- quien eres forastero- dijo el sandaime, mientras que la persona se asombra y dice- no me digas que no me reconoces, oji-san- dijo naruto con su tipica sonrisa, mientras que al hokage le llego una idea "naruto"- PERO QUE TE PASO NARUTO-grito el hokage parandose, y se acercaba a naruto le dice- pero naruto que te paso,por que tienes el pelo blanco tienes el brazo vendado y ademas de eso creciste bastante- dijo el sarutobi sorprendido, mientras que naruto le iba a decir todo lo ocurrido pero vergui le dijo-_naruto di una mentira no podemos ariesgarno a decir la verdad -_ dijo la voz de vergil, mientras que naruto dijo- no se esta mañana amaneci el con el pelo haci y el brazo con unos huesos rotos, y el kyubi no me quiso ayudar- dijo naruto mintiendo, mientras que el sandaime suspiro

bueno naruto a que bienes- dijo sarutobi, mientras que naruto lo penso bien y dijo- es para que me acompañes a cambiar este mono naranja- dijo naruto calmado mientras que hiruzen tiro rapido el papeleo y dijo- QUIEN ERES IMPOTOR!- grito señalando a naruto, mientras que naruto suspiro y dijo- soy yo quien mas solo que es mejor cambiar de estilo ya que no sale con mi cabello- dijo naruto, mientras que hiruzen le dio la razon.

los dos salieron de la torre del hokage caminando mientras que, dos kage bushin se encargaban del papeleo ( gracias a naruto que le dijo ese secreto XD) ignirando las miradas de odio de los aldeanos a naruto y se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, dentraron y fueron atendidos por un señor castaño como de uno sesenta años con una yukata blanca y una sonrisa.

vaya hiruzen no te esperaba ver por aqui, aque vienes- dijo el señor con un tono amigable y amable lo cual sorprendio a naruto de que no le dijieran que se fuera demonio o cualquier cosa pero dejo eso atras, y hiruzen respondio- ha tambien me da gusto de verte jackie, pero vengo una ropa para el- dijo hiruzen señalando a naruto, jackie lo miro pero no dijo nada ya que el conocia y diferencia el termino de carcelero y de demonio- ha bueno, HIMARI!- dijo y grito lo ultimo saliendo una chica pelirroja ( iloguico pero no es una uzumaki) de unos trece años con unas piernas bien bronceados y unos pechos copa B y unos labios color rosa con el uniforme de chunin- si abuelo- dijo la chica de nombre himari, mientras que naruto quedo embobado pero lo disimulo.

lleva a hiruzen y al muchacho al almacen- dijo el anciano, hitomi les hizo una seña de que se acercaran y asi sucedio hasta que vieron uno que a naruto le gusto ( el traje de nero, aqui naruto es como nero aclaro de una vez) y lo decidieron pagar y llevar cinco pares igual a ese- y dime tu eres gennin verdad- dijo himari tratando de empezar una conversacion mientras que naruto dijo- si, soy gennin y pronto el nuevo hokage- dijo y lo ultimo alzo un poco la voz para luego tocar su corazon y perder la conciencia y escuchra "**tu no vas hacer eso tu vas hacer un asesino**" para luego sentir que lo movian y ver la cara de peucopacion de hiruzen y mentir diciendo que" no habia dormido bien", mientras que tomaba la ropa y se iba corriendo seguido por himari.

vaya vaya, mi nieta otra vez se enamoro- dijo jackie, mientras que hiruzen alzaba una ceja de no entender- no ves que mi nieta a despertado un interes en naruto, y eso que a tenido varios pretendientes entre ellos el uchiha, y dice que no esta interesada y ahora sigue a naruto es muy raro- dijo el anciano, mientras que hiruzen respondia- tu todavias de entromedidos como cuando eramos pequeños- dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa.

mientras con naruto iba en techo en techo pero escupio sangre haciendo que se detuviera y chocara con alguien, mientras dijo- oye deberi...- dijo pero termino cuando vio que era himari- ha naruto es que el sandaime me envio a buscarte-mintio la chica, mientras que naruto se le quedo viendo y dijo- bueno ya que vamos mi casa esta cerca, te ofresco un vaso de agua- dijo naruto con su tono amable luego de llegar a la casa la chica respondio- naruto-kun no sera que tus padres les molestara- dijo la chica en un tono calmado pero nerviosa y se sonrojo cuando dijo "naruto-kun" mientras que naruto suspiro y dijo- tranquilo soy huerfano- dijo el peliblanco, mientras que la chica se dijo "idiota"- perdon naruto- dijo la chica con verguenza y el chico le dijo que tranquila.

cuando dentraron la chica se sorprendio de lo limpio que estaba y dijo- woa no pense que los chicos fueran tan limpios-dijo la chica asombrada por el lugar, mientras que naruto iba a la cocina y sacaba dos jugos- asi que tu eres una chunnin- dijo naruto sereno, mientras que himari asentia- bueno me describes como son los examenes chunnin- dijo naruto sereno, mientras que la chica dejo de tomar jugo y dijo- bueno la primera etapa es un examen escrito, la segunda supervivencia y la tercera un torneo- dijo himari mientras volvia a tomar del jugo- humm.. con que un examen escrito- dijo naruto en un suspiro.

luego de esa charla himari se tenia que ir y se despidio de un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a naruto, mientras que ella se iba pensando algo "_por que me siento asi con el , nunca me senti asi con el arrogante de neji ni con el mimado uchiha y menos con el raro de jin"_( primo de lee) mientras que llego a una conclusion "_estoy enamorado de Naruto, pero con este suceso no creo que sea capaz de verle a la cara" _mientras que naruto escucho- oye cachorro deja de cursilerias y vete a dormir que mañada entrenamos- dijo el zorro recibiendo un "Hai"

Al dia siguiente( campo de entrenamiento numero siete)

vemos unos cuatrocientos clones de naruto trabajando con las ordenes de sus senseis o instructures mientras que naruto, practicaba taijutsu con un clon de el y el taijutsu era muy bueno hata muy fuerte y rapido que llevaban la pelea pareja mientras que iban venian golpe y naruto decidio terminar con su ataque- Ryūsei ryū konbo- dijo naruto y con un combo de patadas y puños mando al clon a volar mientras seguia practicacreando nuevos atques.

salto de tiempo once dias (12 horas)

todo el entrenamiento de naruto dio fruto su control de chakra era: de un jounin, habia aprendido a usar la red queen y en kenjutsu creo su estilo darslayer no lo tiene muy desarollado pero es muy bueno en el kenjutsu casi que a la hora de pelea era nivel anbu, y el rinnegan habia desbloqueado los caminos: Naraka,Nigendo,animal y el deva, las naturalezas no ha desbloqueado el suito y doton, mientras las demas si y el yokai ya lo manejaba medio medio Y por ultimo su Arusingan lo desbloqueo

su armamento de jutsus de fuego era:

katon: gran bola de fuego

katon: destruccion magnifica de fuego

katon: gran lluvia de bolas de fuego

katon: liberacion de la cancion del dragon de fuego

su armamento de jutsus de rayo eran:

raiton: jutsu perro electrico

raiton: chidori de relampago

raiton: chidori grito del dios del trueno

raiton: chidori descenso

raiton: cuchilla relampago

su armamento jutsus de viento son:

Fuuton: rafaga violenta de las montañas verdes

Fuuton: golpe de torbellino

Fuuton: bala perforadora de aire

ahora naruto cansado pero con una sonrisa ya habia tenido por fin buenos resultados,y se iba a ir cuando vio a su; sensei kakashi hatake,sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno sentados y parece que estaban hablando algo importante, salio y dijo - Yo kakashi-sensei- dijo naruto con entusiasmo mientras que kakashi se preguntaba quien era- quien eres chico?- pregunto kakashi, mientras que naruto caia al estilo anime- no me digas que no me reconoces kakashi-senseii soy naruto- dijo el ahora identificado naruto.

naruto te puedes quitar ese henge- dijo kakashi con una pereza, pero naruto respondio- lo siento kakashi sensei pero no es un henge, solo que ayer desperte asi- dijo naruto no dandole vuelta al asunto al pricipio no le tomo importancia pero se impacto del cambio, igual sakura y sasuke pero esto ya no le dieron importancia- bueno chicos lo he llamado para que participen en los exámenes chunnin- dijo kakashi con una mueca de felicidad, mientras que todos sonreian y volvia a hablar- bueno lleven esto en media hora Y inscribanse en los examenes- termino kakasi y desaparecio en un puff, mientras naruto se iba escucharon un problema en el callejon.

y vieron al nieto del sandaime agarrado del cuello por un, chico con pijama negra y con maquillaje al lado de el una rubia bien buena en opinion a naruto( maldicion ahora si jiraiya me contaguio) le iban a pegar pero se detuvo al sentir el filo de una espada cerca de su cuello- te recomiendo que lo sueltes, es el hijo del sandaime asi que no queran tener problemas- dijo naruto serio y sosteniendo la espada, todo el mundo se sorprendio de la velocidad y fuerza que tienes- e...s..ta bie..en- dijo un temeroso kankuro.

perdon, por el inconveniente con mi hermano soy sabaku no Temari- dijo la chica rubia, mientras que el peliblanco- mucho gusto uzumaki Naruto- dijo besando el dorso de la mano de temari dandole celos a sakura Y sonrojando a temari- y mi hermanno es sabaku no kankuro- dijo temari señalando a kankuro- iba a decir algo pero de pronto unavoz con sed de sangre la callo- callate temari si no te mato- dijo y voltearon aver a un pelirrojo con el kanji "amor" en la frente con una recipiente de arena atras- ga..ar..a no..es..ta- estaba tartamudeando kankuro del miedo pero fue interrumpido- CALLATE!- dijo con su vos fria.

para luego voltear a naruto todos pensaron que lo iba a atacar pero paso algo- tu nombre- dijo gaara,mientras miraba a narto fijamente por que "madre" te tenia miedo de ese chico- Naruto uzumaki, soy el nueve y tu eres el uno no- dijo naruto sereno impresionando a todos por hablar asi como asi, mientras que los hermanos pensaron que era un peligro- uzumaki por alguno u otra razon, "madre" te tiene miedo- dijo gaara con su vos llena de sangre- sera por que soy descendiente de sparda- dijo naruto esta ves mas serio, mientras que arena se escapaba y escrbia un mensaje diciendo "MALDITA SEA POR QUE TUVIERON QUE SEGUIR VIVIENDO LOS SPARDA!" decia en el mensaje de arena- me interesas uzumaki espero verte en los examenes- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin de arena

Diez minutos antes del examen chunnin primera parte

hey sakura sasuke, por aqui- grito un chico con marcas en la mejillas y un perro arriba en su cabeza el era kiba inuzuka, compañero de shino aburame y hinata hyuga- kiba sigues siendo muy problematico sabias- dijo shikamaru nara ( quien mas?') mientras veian que se acercaban con un chico de peloblanco y alto como shino solo que mas- oye frente quien es el sexy que te acompaña- le susurro ino al oido y sakura respondio- es naruto algo le paso a su cabello y crecio bastante- dijo sakura con desinteres- QUEEEE!- grito la yanamaka, mientras que los demas volteaban a ino- estas bromeando frente ese peliblanco no puede ser el es un baka y el que tu dices que es , es un sexy completo-dijo o grito ino, mientras los demas volteaban al peliblanco que saludo con la mano sorprendiendo y desmayando a hinata.

que tal kiba- dijo naruto saludando, mientras que el inuzuka doblaba la cabeza en confusion- te conozco?- dijo el inuzuka, mientras el chico suspiro y dijo- no otra vez, soy Naruto y no tengo ningun henge- dijo naruto impresionandolo y adelantandose a las preguntas de todos- QUEEEEEE!- gritaron todos los novatos e incluyendo a shino aburame- si como lo oyen soy yo- dijo naruto con su sonrisa y sereno- valla te tinturaste el cabello y usaste esteroides- se burlo kiba, mientras los demas se echaban a reir, mientras naruto dijo- y tu por fin vas a usar desodorante- dijo naruto calmado pero burlon, mientras todos en el salon se echaron a reir y kiba con una vena en la frente.

(N/A: esta parte es igual que en el cannon llega kabuto les dice si quieren saber algo, mientras que sasuke mismo en el cannon exceptuando que tambien pidio informacion de naruto pero no salio nada imprecionando a todos y dejando en shock a kabuto por que las cartas nunca fallaban)

CALLAOS SABANDIJAS!- grito ibiki haciendo aparecion en el salon, mientras todos tomaban asiento y se preparaban (N/A: son las mismas reglas que en el cannon me da pereza escribirlas) vemos a todos haciendoo el examen y naruto mentalmente dice "Arusingann"" y sin que lo notara se copio facilmente mientras que himari que era examinadora del examen sonrio ante esto " bien hecho naruto-kun" ( N/A: aca naruto no hace su discurso patetico, y es kiba quien lo hace pero esto no cambia el curso de la historia).

bueno dejemes decirles que...- dijo haciendo una pausa dramatica, mientras que naruto de quien sabe donde saco dos tambores y toco la musica dramatica, haciendo reir a todos y que a ibiki le salga un vena en la frente-APROBARON-ibiki, mientras que los demas festejaban, naruto sonrio por debajo pero de un momento a otro la ventana rompiendose por completo-MIREN RENACUAJOS soy anko mitarashi, y soy su examinadora en la segunta etapa de los examenes chunnin- dijo anko con su mirada sexy- búsquenme en el area 44 tambien conocido como bosque de la muerte- dijo con una sonrisasiniestra haciendo sudar a todos exceptuando a naruto, que sonrio mas.

cuando se iba a ir, himari lo saludo quedaron hablando dandoles celos a varias chicas y luego naruto se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla dejandola sonrojada y su corazon palpitando a mil 

* * *

**Y CORTE! Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA O EL PRIMER CAPITULO SI TE GUSTO DEJA REVEWS Y SI ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE LEES UNO DE MIS FICS LEE EL OTRO Y COMPARTELO CON TUS AMIGOS Y DEMAS , CHAU CHAU**


	2. Chapter 2 : primera novia

**HOOOOOLAAAA ficteros como estan espero que esten bien, bueno chicos he decidido actualizar mas pronto las dos historias que llevo , bueno chicos esta historia me he proponido que va a llevar unos 30 hasta cuarenta capitulo bueno vamos con la historia.**

**Anakin uzumaki: bueno amigo no puedo mentir diciendo que no me inspire en haz tu obra en el cielo y en la tierra, por que a decir verdad solo saldran muy pocas cosas de esa historia pero una que otra no dice que es copia ademas en este combino mis ideas y espero que salga un fic bueno o excelente, pero gracias por tu review y sobre la pareja himari no va hacer la unica te acuerdas del "harem".**

**Zafiro09: bueno amigo o amiga naruto va aprender fuuinjutsu un poco de medico jutsu con el chakra de kurama, el contrato de los sapos es obvio que lo obtendra y de pronto no estoy afirmando nada pero bueno, la vista,oido y olfato es obvio que naruto los tiene superdesarollados para cualquier humano el tema del harem en esta historia el harem estoy pidiendo sugerencias en este momento van hacer 20 novias por lo minimo 15 y estan: Natsumi( oc de hermana de naruto), Ayame, Yugao, Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Kyrie( la novia de Nero), Himari y muchas mas. los subelementos es obvio pero naruto viajara en por el mundo entrenando con una persona que veremos pronto y no viajara con jiraiya a uzu pero lo que si aprendera sere, el Hiraishin y el rasengan completando este ultimo con tres elemento y lo demas voy a tomar en cuenta modificandolo, gracias y disfruta el captitulo**

**sakurita preciosa: gracias y si voy a escribir con todas, aqui esta el capitulo **

* * *

capitulo 2: combate en el bosque de la muerte, fase tres de los examenes chunnin y va a comenzar el mes de entrenamiento!

vemos a todos los gennins de varias aldeas reunidos, en la zona 44 tambien conocido como el bosque de la muerte hablando de como sera la prueba mientras que en un shushin aparecio la "Kunoichi mas sexy de la aldea" Anko mitarashi todos prestaron atencion a la recien llegada,

bueno renacuajos, esta prueba se trata supervivencia- dijo anko con una sonrisa sexy dedicada a naruto solo que el levanto una ceja, haciendo que anko haciera un puchero pero se repusiera- este es el bosque de la muerte o tambien la zona 44, van a tener que sobrevivir cinco dias- dijo esta vez en una forma sadica la interrogadora, mientras que todos sintieron un escalofrio por la espalda y naruto solo silbo de una manera interesante.

(N/A: esta parte las reglas son iguales que de los pergaminos bla bla bla) todos los equipos empezaron a avanzar rapidamente en el bosque de la muerte perdiendose asi en las ramas, mientras que el equipo siete necesitaba el pergamino del cielo y llegarona una parte del bosque deteniendose para formular un plan , para obtener el pergamino.

otra parte del bosque( con el equipo siete)

oye dobe deberiamos separarnos- dijo el uchiha con su tono arrogante,mientras que sakura lo apoyabamientras que naruto dijo-sabes teme que no es bueno separarnos, de pronto hay un secreto como en el examen- dijo naruto con un tono pensativo, mientras que sasuke sonreia maliciosa mente y dijo- haaa el dobe se acorbardo- dijo el ultimo uchiha con un tono arrogante y superioridad y el dijo- sabes que vete al demonio pero nodigas que no te lo adverti- dijo naruto con un tono de molestio dandose la vuelta pero antes de irse dijo- si estan en aprietos tiren un kunai con sellos explosivo- dijo el peliblanco antes de irse, mientras que sasuke- ja no vamos a estar en aprietos despues de todos soy un uchiha- dijo el pelinegro, mientras que el y sakura se iban

( Con Naruto) En otra parte del bosque

vemos a naruto derrotando a un equipo de kirikagare no sato para recojer el pergamino de sora (cielo) se iba dando vuelta volviendo a saltar rama en rama, hasta que vio en el cielo un kunai con sello explosivo y se apresuro el paso con mas chakra y era por que sasuke y sakura estaban en graves aprietos.

( con sasuke y sakura)

en estos momentos estaban peleando con un "gennin" de kusa (hierba) que tenia una sonrisa sadica, mientras que sakura estaba paralizada de mas miedo ni hablar de sasuke el estaba un poco mejor pero no se podian mover- ku ku ku sasuke-kun eres muy debil- rio el tipo si a eso se le lograba decir risa, mientras que invocaba a un serpiente, que sasuke tomo a sakura salto y dijo- DEJANOS EN PAZ!- grito sasuke tirando varias shurikens que dieron en blanco,mientras que se escondian- kuku sasuke-kun ya es tiempo de termi..- pero fue interumpido mientras que sentia unos hilos y vino lo que nunca espero

Katon: ryuuka no jutsu( elemento fuego: dragon de fuego)- grito el uchiha para lanzar un poderoso dragon y sonrio ya que creyo que eso acabaría con el gennin- ku ku sasuke-kun eso no es bastante para vencerme- se rio el gennin, antes de que se le quemara la piel revelando su verdadera cara- quien eres?- dijo sasuke con un miedo palpable en su voz, mientras que el desconocido decia- me llamo orochimaru- dijo el ahora conocido uno de los tres sennin de konoha para alargar su cuello y morder al uchiha en el cuello que sintio un gran ardor.

sasuke-kun vendra por mi por mas poder y se lo dare- dijo de una forma siniestra,mientras que se iba a dar la vuelta hasta que escucho- fuuton: bala perfodaro de aire- dijo una vos desconocida dandole una fuerte corriente de aire lo mandara a volar varios metro, mientras que el desconocido se aclaraba viendo un peliblanco-sakura estas bien- dijo naruto con un tono serio lo que no se veia casi en el.

ku ku ku kyubi-kun has venido a pelear- dijo el palido sennin,mientras que naruto se quedo viendo y escucho una voz en su cabeza- **cachorro este tipo no me da buena espina, huele a serpiente **- dijo la voz de kurama en su cabeza, naruto volteo a sakuura y le dijo- sakura vete yo me encargo de el- dijo el peli blanco mirandola a los ojos, mientras que esta se sentia inutil- ku ku, no creas que te voy a dejar salir vivo de aqui- dijo el sennin de las serpiente,mientras que el rubio creo tres clones y grito- katon: Housenka no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu bolas de fuego)-mientras que varias bolas de fuego se dirijieron al sennin que salio ileso, mientras que naruto grito- AHORA SAKURA!- grito mienentras que la cabello rosa salio corriendo con el uchiha en su espalda

bueno kyubi-kun nada mal- dijo orochimaru con una burla en su voz mientras que naruto saco su espada y dijo- vamos hebi-teme- dijo naruto con tono de vos burla,mientras que el sennin le salio una vena en su frente y vomito una espada- vaya chico kyubi vas a ser uno de los muy pocos que pelee con mi espada kusanagi- dijo orochimaru en pose de guardia

(Fuera del bosque de la muerte) con anko

anko-san tiene que venir a ver esto- dijo un anbu con mascara de perro,mientras que anko se malhumoro y dijo- inu-san tiene que ser algo urgente para que me detuvieras a comer mis dangos o si no te va mal- dijo anko con una sonrisa sadica pero malhumorada, mientras que lo guiaban hasta donde habian tres cuerpos sin caras o rostros.

pero que paso yo lo vi el tenia rostro- dijo anko mientras recordaba al gennin de kusa, pero sintio un dolor en el cuello que hizo arodillarse- anko-san esta bien, es el sello verdad- dijo el anbu de mascara de perro, mientras que anko asentia y dijo- no puede ser es el- dijo la domadora de serpientes, mientras que vovio a decir- reportenle al sandaime sobre esto y varios anbus que me acompañen al bosque de la muerte- dijo/ordeno la pelimorada, mientras que los demas asentian

(Mientras que en la pelea de Naruto y orochimaru)

iban chocando las espadas con cortes trasversales y ninguno de los oponentes cedia al otro- ugh.. eres ..ugh bueno.. chico.. ugh kyubi pero lo siento tengo una cita con mi antigua estudiante- dijo el sennin traidor, mientras que naruto no pudo responder ya que le clavaron la espda en el hombro dandole victora al sennin- ku ku todavia no estas a mi nivel, quizas en unos años- dijo mientras sacaba la espada y salia bastante sangre de las herida de naruto- mal..ugh..di..ugh to- dijo naruto antes de desplomarse

pero cuando le iba a darle la espalda para irse volteo cuando sintio una prescencia poderosa volteandose vio a naruto y a una rapida velocidad el peliblanco le dio un puñetazo mandandolo a volar, y dijo- **zero-** mientras un corte azul claro pero oscuro a la vez se dirijio a la ve- mal.. di..to seas chico kyubi- dijo el sennin de las serpientes escupiendo sangre, mientras que naruto no dijo nada y lo apunto con la espada- **dike no genkio **- mientras empezaba a darle un comobo de patadas y puños, al final prendio la reed queen ( ya sabemos lo de prenderla como una moto) y ataco con un corte trasversal inciendandolo pero el sennin escupio el cuerpo pero lo hirio fuertemenete desplomandose al final.

orochimaru se fue para encontrarse con su antigua estudiante, mentras que pasaron dos horas y naruto desperto escucho unos gritos no muy lejos de ahi, y apresuro paso para ver que sucedia llego y vio a sasuke con un chakra morado rodeandolo y varias marcas cubriendole el cuerpo que estaba deslocandole un brazo al ninja del sonido

AHHHHHHHH!- grito el chico de sonido cuando su brazo fue quitado naruto se sorprendio de que ese era sasuke, el nombrado volvio a ver a la chica del sonido estaba apunto de pegarle pero apareció naruto bloqueando le el paso- sasuke ya calmate es suficiente- dijo naruto, mientras que sasuke aumento el chakra y dijo- te voy a demostrar que soy superior a ti- dijo mientras cargaba un puño el cual el peliblanco esquivo

-sasuke no me dejas mas opcion- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca, noqueandolo y calmandolo- ahora tu es mejor que te vayas con tu equipo- dijo naruto diciendole a la chica de cabello rojo.

Time skip preliminares de los examenes

(N/A: esta parte es igual que las peleas del cannon pero naruto no pelea contra kiba sino contras darui, mientras que todos los combates son iguales al cannon vamos con la pelea)

siguiente combate, naruto de konoha vs darui de kumo- dijo la voz del examinador, mientras que los nombrados bajaban a la arena- oye chico mejor rindete no estas a mi nivel- dijo darui, mientras le apuntaba con la espada mientras que naruto sonrio confundiendolo- ja con que vamos a jugar con espadas ehh- dijo naruto antes de dar una patada a la espada que salio volando para ariba, mientras que naruto saco la suya

la batalla que se presentaba era una de las mejores de la generacional dos gennin fuertes los cortes iban venían ninguno sedia pero naruto tenia desventaja por su brazo mientras que darui voto la espada de naruto que quedo indefenso salto y se fue a rapida velocidad contras el peliblanco ( como dante pero diagonal) que puso su brazo vendado cegando a todos cuando un destello aparecio y levantando unas sillas, mesas.

cuando el destello desaparece vemos a naruto con su brazo ya no vendado pero algo raro, el brazo tenia una forma demoniaca rojo con grietas que habia poder suelto mientras que este dijo- ahhh, por fin puedo usar mi brazo- dijo naruto moviendo su brazo asustan dolos a todos, mientras que darui miro sorprendido el brazo pero dijo- eso no sera sufici..- pero fue interrumpido cuando sintio un codo golpeándolo en el estomago mandándolo a volar

ugh.. parece..ugh.. que eres..ugh.. mejor de lo que.. ugh pareces- dijo mientras se trataba de para pero no fue capaz, se termino desmayando- ganador Naruto uzumaki- dijo el referi, mientras naruto se puso de nuevo la espada en la espalda y fue a las gradas mientras esperaba las preguntas- Dobe tienes que darme ese poder solo un uchiha lo merece!- grito el uchiha emo, mientras que los demas lo veian con incredulidad y naruto dijo- da un paso mas y no vives suficiente para ver de nuevo el sol- dijo naruto con su tono sereno mientras tenia la espada en el cuello del uchiha- naruto que es lo que le paso a tu brazo- dijo kiba con un tono dudoso y ¿autoritorio?.

eso es algo que no te importa, kiba- dijo naruto con un tono serio mientras todos le estaban empezando a dar una furia con naruto pero se comportaron, en un shushin aparecio un anbu con mascara de gato, cabello purpura viendo a naruto- naruto-kun el hokage te necesita- dijo la anbu de cabello purpura, mientras que naruto se paraba del puesto y dijo- ja tanto tiempo ha pasado Neko-chan - dijo naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que la anbu con mascara de gato se acerco y dijo- ven yo te llevo con un shushin- dijo yuga uzuki, mientras que naruto negaba con la cabeza y dijo- lo siento pero yo tengo mi propia forma de ir- dijo el peliblanco mientras se corria la manga de la camisa chaqueta o lo que sea, a continuacion los dejo sorprendidos naruto con su brazo lo apunto hacia arriba y salio una mas grande que se agarro a la cabina de los hokages y se fue asi.

el silencio reino por las gradas todos estaban helados por lo que acababan de ver, pero kankuro decidió termina diciendo- que cool convirtio en su brazo en algo mas grande- dijo el chico de suna, mientras que los demas lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y respondio- vamos admitalo eso estuvo cool- dijo el chico maquillado mientras asentian y el pelirrojo sabku no garra estaba temblando.

la arena se salia de su calabazo asustandolo pero luego se fue acumulando en el piso y decia " MALDITA SEA POR QUE TUVIERON QUE EXISTIR MAS SPARDAS, VAMONOS INUTIL" se escribia en la arena mientras que los hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo del biiju y los de konoha estaban pensando algo "sparda?", mientras que gaara dijo- im...po..si ble madre... tie..ne mie..do- dijo gaara tartamudeando de la impresion.

en el palco del hokage ( los cinco kages de las aldeas)

todos los kages tenian una cosa en la mente " que fue eso?" ajeno a esos pensamientos naruto ya iba llegando a donde los kages- naruto-kun me puedes explicar que le paso a tu brazo- dijo el hokage con un tono de molestia, mientras naruto sonrio y dijo- oji-san primero respondeme algo?- dijo naruto en su tono sereno, mientras que el hokage suspiro- que quieres que responda- dijo el sandaime dando un supiro, mientras que naruto sonreia mas- oji-san desde cuando cambiaste las momias del consejo por? pitufos- dijo naruto señalando al tushikage onoki, mientras que los demas solltaban risa con los kages aguanta doce lo mas que pueden.

( no lo mates, no lo mates)- se decía una y otra ves onoki, mientras que el hokage tuvo una gota en la nuca- naruto el es un kage asi que respétalo- dijo el viejo mono de guerra, mientras que naruto repitio- recapitulemos un enano con tamaño pitufo- dijo naruto mientras señalaban al tshushikage haciendo que kurotshuchi se revolcara en el suelo de risa y los demás se reian mas fuerte, mientras que onoki tenia una vena en la frente.

luego tenemos a un fisicoesculturista- dijo señalando al raikage que tenia toda la voluntad para no matarlo ahi mientras que los demas se reian un poco menos- luego tenemos a un pedofilo, que da miedo- dijo con falso temor señalando al kazekage/orochimaru haciendo que varios estallen en carcajadas- y por ultimo tenemos a unas dos supermodelos- dijo señalando a kurotshuchi y a mei que le guiño el ojo haciéndolas sonrojar de sobre manera mientras que todos se morian de la risa.

no naruto ellos son kages de las otra aldeas- dijo hiruzen fumando su pipa, mientras que naruto dijo.

ah ya entendi. entonces el musculoso es de kinnikagare ( aldea escondida entre los musculos)- dijo señalando al raikage mientras que todos daban risas pequeñas ( si tuviera la oportunidad te asesinaria aqui) penso el raikage.

el de alli es de la aldea de los pedofilos- dijo señalando al kazekage, mientras que los demas con todas su ganas para reirse mientras que el penso ( maldito te salvas que me estoy conteniendo por esta humillacion, pero tiene razon) penso el sennin disfrazado de kazekage

luego esas dos son de seiteikigakure ( aldea escondido en lo sexy)- dijo dandole un guiño a mei que se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras que kurotshuchi se sonrojo un poco ( humm al menos le parezco bonita es un buen avanze, al diablo este trabajo de mizukage! me mudo a konoha y me haga novia de el!) penso la mizukage, mientras que kurotshuchi tenia similares a los de ella

y por ultimo tenemos al kage de la aldea escondida de los pitufos- dijo naruto con burla señalando a oniko todo el mundo no aguanto mas y estallo en carcajadas mientras que naruto sonrio y onoki (maldito me estoy conteniendo para no cometer un homicidio) penso el pequeño kage

si deja eso ya naruto me puedes explicar que paso con tu brazo- dijo el padre de asuma sarutobi, mientras que naruto dijo- te contare hokage -jiji pero que se vayan los demas kages- dijo el hijo secreto del yondaime, mientras que el sandaime coloco una barrera de silencio, acontinuacion naruto le explico que era la reencarnacion del hijo del rey de los demonios o el caballero oscuro sparda y todos lo que habia pasado, exceptuando que se conocio con verguil y que lo entreno.

humm naruto-kun es dificil de creer pero veo que hablas enserio asi que ve a las gradas que van a dar una informacion- dijo/ordeno el hokage mientras susurro "estoy viejo para esto".

( introduzca "Devil May Cry 3 This Party's Getting Started")

naruto estaba apunto de irse cuando de repente la ventana de arriba se rompe revelando unas veinte personas con capas blancas cubriendoles la cabeza con un simbolo de una espada roja con una cinta roja puesta en la espalda ( tsk, lo que me faltaba) penso el peliblanco con fastidio para luego ver un maldito vejestorio ( le voy a decir a si a sanctus. XD)- nero angelo, entrégate o si no tendremos que usar la fuerza- dijo/ordeno el anciano mientras que naruto se llevo la mano a la espalda y dijo- nadie se meta en esta pelea si n..- pero fue interrumpido cuando una ventana se rompio ( y ahora que) volvio a pensar el uzumaki.

frente a el un hombre coon una gabardina roja,cabello color blanco, pantalones negros y una espada que tenia una calabera en forma de empuñadura solo una persona hacia esas entradas era -"Dante.."-susurro para si mismo, mientras que el lo volteaba a ver- jajaja, vaya gaki si que has cambiado bueno, NO ME IBAS A INVITAR A ESTA FIESTA!- dijo/grito lo ultimo mientras que los demás lo veian con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

vaya, vaya,vaya tenemos a el hijo de sparda. dante sparda y tenemos la encarnación de verguil sparda, esta día es de mi suerte.. HAHAHAHAH- dijo mientras empezaba a reír como maniático, mientras los jonnins estaban a punto de ir y pelear pero escucharon - si se meten en esta batalla no saldrán vivos- amenazo naruto con un tono frio, mientras que ciertas "chicas" veian con tristeza.

a continuación naruto y el sujeto sacaron tres armas el primero con una forma de L con una rueda giratoria en el medio (blue rose de nero) mientras que dante saco unas armas de la forma de L pero sin parecido a la de naruto, están eran las armas ivory y ebony los dos sonrieron y dijeron- Que empieza la fiesta!- cuando con sus espadas remitieron con los de la orden, mientras que estos sacaron también sus espadas.

( con dante, diez guardianes)

el sujeto esquivo un espedazo, mientras que agarraba a un guardián del hombro lo voltea y le enteraba la espada en el estomago, luego vio un corte que venia hacia el salto esquivándolo para sacar las armas en forma de "L"- siéntanse honrados por que van a morir con las pistolas gemelas ibory e ibony- dijo el hijo de sparda apuntando hacia ellos, de unos balazos acabo con dos.

luego empezaron a esquivar las balas y dante ya cansado con eso saco a rebelion, se lanzo contras los restantes ciete guardianes que quedaban los cuales se pusieron en forma defensiva.

( con naruto tambien 10 guardianes)

naruto estaba esquivando cortes que lo trataran de cortar la cabeza, esquivo el corte con la pistola y dándole un disparo los acabo- bien quien sigue-dijo con una burla mientras que tres guardianes atacaron el esquivo el corte y le enterro la espada al primero una disparo al segundo, y termino con una cortada de cabeza al terminar saco a blue rosee.

los siete guardianes se lanzaron cada uno fue acabado de bastantes forman unos decapitados, unos con un corte del corazón otros quemados con un jutsu de fuego al final se fue a ayudar a dante que estaba batallando con siete guardianes naruto saco su pistola y rápidamente dispara matando uno y luego a otros tres, mientras que dante se enfureció.

luego de acabar con los otros tres fueron a ver que sacntus estaba quieto para luego trasformarse un demonio y decir- jajajja que paso nero , tienes miedo ja pues podía decirte que fue gracias a kyrie- dijo el anciano/demonio al ver la mirada incredulidad de naruto que se convirtió en una de enojo- **TU! **QUE LE HICISTE A KYRIE- grito mientras tomaba su espada del suelo para pelear con el anciano

lo cortes iban venían pero naruto apenas lograba herirle y eso con la ayuda de su brazo, ya se estaba cansado- naruto lo mejor sera que combinemos nuestros ataques- dijo dante de una forma seria ya que el nunca hablaba asi serio aun cuando fuera una gran amenaza pero eso supera el nivel mientras que el anciano ataco pero el lo esquivo.

esta bien- dijo Nero/Naruto mientras posicionaba su espada en su hombro y luego de prenderla ( literalmente, la red queen se prende la hoja) para luego sonreir mientras que dante dijo- es hora de la verdadera fiesta!- grito mientras con un agarre fuerte tenia la espada enfrente, los dos se abalanzaron contra el demonio que sonrio des concentrándolos

mientras que el preparo su ataque para que los dos los esquivaran y le dieran una golpe en el estomago y mandíbula lo cual lo mando a volar mientras que los dos sacaron sus pistolas y le dispararon rompiéndole el campo de fuerza y como lo hizo una vez dante y verguil posicionaron sus armas en forma de una cruz ( como en la batalla contra mundus) para luego ver al viejo al casi borde de la muerte.

pero fue recogido por una persona similar a naruto pero sin el brazo demoníaco ni peliblanco solo que anaranjado ojos oscuros y una pupila roja- "Yami.."- susurro con una voz llena de odio, mientras que el nombrado volteo a ver a naruto y dijo- "Naruto..."- susurro con un tono igual al de naruto, lo siguiente fue que se quedo en un silencio absoluto era tanta tension que se podia cortar una mantequilla.

vas a MORIR!- gritaron los dos a la vez con sus espadas listas el sujeto llamado "Yami" tenia una katana de color negro con la hoja rojo sangre ( descripcion grafica la katana de zoro ronoa de one piece) los batallantes se daban con todo lo que tenian al final el oponente fue mas rápido y le atravesó el pecho de naruto en el hombro izquierdo- recuerda naruto debes dominar el devil trigger para vencerme- dijo con desprecio en su vos, mientras naruto se desmayo y el sujeto se fue

( días después en el hospital de konoha)

en la habitación No° 257 se ve a un peliblanco con tres marcas de la mejilla una venda que le cubre gran parte de su hombro izquierdos mientras en una silla se ve a una anbu con mascara de gato con cabello purpura esta anbu era Yugao uzuki una de las "reinas de hielo" de konoha pero no llevaba el traje anbu si no una camisa verde clara y una falda verde celeste de repente vio que el cuerpo empezó a moverse.

YAMIIIIIII!- grito el peliblanco levantándose a par mientras sudaba frió pero bastante- uf...jadeo uf...jadeo maldición otra vez casi me mata- dijo naruto susurrando triste, pero sintió la presencia de alguien vio a la silla y estaba- Yu-chan, que haces aquí?- pregunto un poco mas tranquilo, mientras que se sonrojaba por el mote cariñoso- es..qu...e y..o vine a visitarte- dijo sonrojaba mientras que naruto se paro y la miro antes de decirle- gracias yu-chan- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla sonrojando la, mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

luego de unos veinte minutos naruto salio con su ropa habitual , mientras que yugao se quedo embobada para luego decir- naruto-kun no soy la única que ha venido a visitarte - dijo en un tono alegre pero pensó " _mi naruto-kun, cuando regreso mi "naruto-kun" "_ para luego sonrojarse de sobremanera - bueno quien a venido a visitarme- dijo naruto recostandose en el sofa, pero volvio a repetir- yu-chan te ves muy hermosa- dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo hacerla sonrojar , mientras que dejo eso atras y dijo- bueno todo empezo asi...

"FLASHBACK"

_ vemos a todas las chicas en la tarde luego de ver esa escena de naruto, estaban reunidas en la tarde las siguientes chicas: yugao uzuki, anko mitarashi, ino yamanaka, ten ten, himari y ayame ( que apenas empezaba a comprender sus sentimientos hacia el rubio), pero himari fue la primera en hablar- bueno chicas saben por que estamos aquí- dijo la pelirroja mientras las demas asentían._

_ chicas hagamos un favor miren hai unas que no pueden negar algo, miren nosotras nos vamos a turnar para estar con naruto-kun- dijo himari seria ya que naruto estaba en un _ estado grave,- miren se que yugao,anko y yo lo amamos, y se que ustedes empiezan a entender sus sentimientos- dijo himari sonrojando a las otras dos mientras las demás se sonrojaban.

miren aquí están unas pajillas, para turnarnos- dijo esta vez yugao, mientras que las demás asentían- la numero uno debera acompañarlo desde las 12:00 pm hasta las 5:00 pm, la numero dos se deberá turnar desde las 6:00 pm hasta las 10:00 pm, luego la numero tres deberá turnarse desde las 8:00 am hasta las 12:00 pm luego la cuarta y la quinta se turnaran juntas y la sexta se turnara igual que la dos.- termino yugao.

continuación todas sacaron su pajilla las cuales quedaron asi : himari la uno, ayame la dos, ino la tercera, anko la quinta y por ultima yugao la sexta, asi todas planearon lo que iban hacer para cuidar a naruto o como ahora lo llamaban "mi naruto-kun"

así cada una fue a su turno la primera himari cuido a naruto que de las enfermeras y enfermeros no le hicieran nada cuando unas pocas veces le robo uno que otro beso en la mejilla, mientras que tocaba/cantaba canciones esperando que el la escuche algo que nunca ocurrió dejándola triste pero no se rindio cuando le tocaba a ella lo hacia con su maximo esfuerzo.

y asi fue pasando cada dia a cada una de ellas, le dieron almuerzo lo cuidaron varias cosas ocurrieron entre ellas el legendario "jiraiya-sama" tambien conocido como el gama sennin a visitar a naruto, entre ellas muchas cosas mas la cual había pasado rápidamente una semana en que naruto habia estado in cociente las cuales mas lo cuidaron himari y yugao.

"FIN DE FLASHBACK"

termino de contar yuga exceptuando la primera parte y naruto estaba impresionado de que ellas hicieran eso, luego dijo- gracias Yu-chan- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para que ella se sonroja pero dijo- naruto-kun es que yo quería decirte que te..- pero hizo una pausa, para tomar un respiro- yo.. yo.. te amo- termino yugao alzo la cara para ver la cara de asombro, se desilusiono y dijo- asi que no me correspondes - dijo entre voz entrecortada para salir corriendo cuando lagrimas salían de su rostro pero el la detuvo.

yu-chan, no es que te ame lo contrario si te amo desde pequeño lo hize pero..- tomo un respiro y siguio- pero no te lo podía decir no quiero que llores eres hermosa con tu sonrisa no llores por favor- dijo estas vez abrazándola, mientras que le limpia las lagrimas alzo su vista a el y lo vio sonriendo para luego acercarse a el y lso dos iban sintiendo la respiración del otro.

para luego que sus labios se unieran en un beso lleno de pasión y amor, para luego yugao posar sus manos en el cuello de y el en la cintura de ella a paso el beso se v volvia mas apasionado, naruto toco el moldeado trasero de yugao haciéndola gemir aprovechando esta oportunidad naruto utilizo la lengua sonrojando a yugao pero no iba a perder en esa danza de lenguas.

sus dos cuerpos se unieron y se fueron acercando a la cama del hospital donde naruto cayo y yugao encima de el esto ya iba a un nivel superior la ropa empezaba a estorbar mientras que naruto se estaba desabrochando su chaleco y yugao quitándose su camisa, cuando... la puerta se abre dejando ver a una- muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy molesta himari ( jajjaj se la creyeron, MUAHAHAHA).

naruto se acomodo de nuevo la chaqueta mientras estaba nervioso pensó que lo iban a matar y no estaba demasiado lejos, cuando yugao se iba a ir le dio un beso en la mejilla y que se mejorara , luego himari lo abrazo con lagrimas y le dijo- naruto-kun nos preocupaste a varias personas- dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas, el peliblanco regreso el gesto para luego relajarse y separarse y luego le dio una cachetada- ahuu. y eso por que- dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla, mientras que himari dijo- por preocuparnos- regaño la pelirroja.

bueno, bueno himari-chan como has estado- dijo el uzumaki con su sonrisa característica , mientras que se sonrojaba- bien naruto-kun, te queria decir como quedaron las posiciones para la ultima fase de los examenes chunnin- dijo la chunnin pelirroja, mientras el gennin asentia- las pocisiones quedaron asi- dijo mientras tomaba un respiro hondo.

Tu Naruto vs Neji hyuga

sasuke uchiha vs sabaku no gaara

sabaku no Temari vs Shikamaru nara

sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame shino

naruto abrió los ojos a par le había tocado nada mas ni nada menos que el "Genio" de los hyugas, neji hyuga, suspiro y dijo- hum mm me toca con el emo nin ja versión dos que patetico- dijo con burla el jinchuriiki , mientras que himari le vio con incredulidad, mientras que ella dijo- deberias estar preucupado neji es muy fuerte- dijo con forma de regaño, mientras que naruto volvio a decir.

bueno hoy me dan de alta en el hospital te apetece mañana salir himari-chan - dijo mientras que la la chica chunnin se sonrojaba, sonrei y dijo- si naruto-kun, si quiero- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, asi pasaron , unas cuantas horas para luego despedirse himari con un beso en la mejilla y llegar el sandaime con un señor peliblanco de cabello largo, mientras escribia en una libreta murmurando "es mi dia de suerte" o " mina de oro".

bueno naruto estoy aqui para presentarte a jiraiya-kun- dijo el hokage, mientras señalaba al peliblanco mientras que naruto dijo- e..l... es... e...l autor...de ..mis libros..preferidos- dijo/tartamudeo de mientras sarutobi asentia, y jiraiya tomo una sonrisa- OHHH jiraiya-sama me firma mi libro, siiii- dijo mientras sacaba un libro con pastas naranjas de color azul mientras que jiraiya dijo- siiiii jiraiya-sensei este chico si va hacer mi aprendiz sin dudarlo- dijo mientras lloraba a mares y el sandaime tenia una gota en su nuca.

luego de explicarle que jiraiya lo iba a entrenar que acepto sin pensarlo, pero antes de irse le dio una carta para que la leyera, naruto dijo que si pero tenia una mal presentimiento no sabia por que era pero lugo de unos veinte minutos llego a su casa se sirvio un jugo de naranja , mientras empezaba a leer la carta que decia esto:

_de : ?_

_para : naruto._

_naruto si estas leyendo esto significa que eres gennin y vas para la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin, deberás preguntarte quien soy pues simple soy el yondaime hokage Minato namikaze también conocido como el kiiroi senko (rayo amarillo de konoha) esta carta esta dirigida por que en la tercera fase voy a ir a konoha y te preguntaras como? si se supone que yo deberia estar muerto pero te quiero revelar que... tu eres mi hijo naruto namikaze-uzumaki hijo perdón por no haber estado en toda tu infancia y colocarte el peso del kyubi , pero deberías saber que no pudimos por que tenias que proteger a konoha y teníamos que entrenar a Natsumi tu hermana para que dominara el treinta por ciento del poder de el kyubi y que el zoro no poseyera su cuerpo ya que ella tiene el alma . perdón hijo se que tu tienes mas poder del kyubi pero kushina tu madre me dijo que las jinchurikis mujeres si tiene el poder de un bijju es extremadamente peligros, ademas para que no te pongas enojado y podamos conservar las lineas de sangre namikaze-uzumaki te casaras con Natsumi , ademas tambien tienes un hermano de ocho años llamado soren asi podemos ser una familia feliz hasta luego hijo_

_PD: no le cuentes a kushina-chan de lo del matrimonio si no me mata_

_PDD. con cariño minato namikaze _

termino de leer la carta con bastante enojo, alegria tristeza el causante de su dolor no fue nada mas ni da menos que su "padre" iba a matarlo cuando llegara pero el kyubi lo hizo reaccionar y leugo de varios minutos lo tomo con mas calma pero le dio curiosidad algo que estaba bajo la carta que era un foto de una pelirroja de su misma edad ( catorce aqui son las cosas asi) pechos copa c, un buen moldeado y carnoso trasero pelliroja hasta la cintura muy hermosa de tez blanca un poco tigreña pero no se notaba tanto ( art/Commission-Kushina-Uzumaki-207980542 el link) el rubio abrio los ojos de la impresion para luego dormirse. 

* * *

**Y ESTEEEEEEEEE! fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews y si es la primera vez que leiste un fic mio lee el otro que es crossover, y asi empezamos el año con un nuevo capitulo chicos lo siento a los que estan esperando el fic de "naruto: el caballero del zodiaco" me falta inspiracion pero estoy escribiendolo asi que...**

_el autor estaba apunto de despedirse cuando tocan la puerta ( quien sera!) penso con fastidio al abrir la puerta dentra una muy molesta novia y dice- DONDE ANDAVAS- grito mi novia, mientras que yo rezaba- pue...s a..qui donde mas- dijo tartamudeando la ver la molesta chica para luego oirse- DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA!- grito cuando saco un bate de beisbol buscando por toda la casa la rebiso y no habia nadie- te salvaste esta vez- dijo pero antes reviso el computador donde estaba facebook._

_ y habia una foto de mi "ex" con su novio y mi comentario decia " te ves hermosa" para luego tirarme una mirada asesina y me culpaba pero le dije que era como una hermana para mi para luego escuchar unos bateazos y romperme los huesos- de todos modos te engañe con la vecina!- grite alegre minetras sus ojos azules me miraban a mis ojos rojos ( _si se preguntan creo que soy un fenomeno por tener ojos rojos) _para luego golpear con mas fuerza. _

**CHAU.. CHAU...**


End file.
